


"Go Back!"

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Arguing, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Guilty Tony Stark, Halloween, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Precious Peter Parker, Smuggling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "What were you thinking Peter?" Tony almost growled at thd boy sitting next to him. He had been successfully able to control his anger for last two hours of their drive back to city, half expecting Peter to atleast apologize to him for running straight into danger but all he got was silence from the boy which only added fuel to his raging mind"Huh?"Tony blinked, face creasing in anger "That's it? You put your life in danger and all I get is a "Huh" from you?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	"Go Back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Happppppy Halloween guys!!!
> 
> 🥶🥶🥶🥶
> 
> 🤠🤠🤠🤠🤠
> 
> 👻👻👻👻👻👻
> 
> 🧟 🧟 🧟 🧟🧟 🧟 🧟 
> 
> 🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷
> 
> 🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃
> 
> Hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> A huge thanks to my elder sister for lending me her idea on this story. Thanks sis! You're AWESOME 😘😘😘

"What were you thinking Peter?" Tony almost growled at the boy sitting next to him. He had been successfully able to control his anger for last two hours of their drive back to city, half expecting Peter to atleast apologize for running straight into danger but all he got in return was silence from the boy which only added fuel to his raging mind

"Huh?" 

Tony blinked, face creasing in anger "That's it? You put your life in danger and all I get is 'Huh' from you?" 

"Mr Stark he was going to hurt the woman. I couldn't just stand there and watch" Peter explained as calmly as possible. They were attending a press conference outside New York city where everything was going smoothly before hell broke loose at the end of the conference when Tony and Peter were heading back to their car. 

An escaped convict grabbed a woman reporter and held her at gunpoint.

Peter had been standing in a close proximity to the woman and now on seeing the threat, the boy reacted quickly and made a move of his own before the man could start making any demands. He grabbed the hand that was holding the gun and twisted the arm resulting in freeing the woman. Tony swore his heart had stopped beating when he saw Peter jump on the criminal. Damn the boy's heroic instincts

A shot ran and a bullet whizzed past Peter's temple by mere millimeters and safely lodged into a parked car. Momentarily stunned by the sudden noise, the criminal froze and that's all it took for Peter to apprehend the man. Tony blinked out of his shock and helped Peter tackle the man until the cops arrived

So yeah the big rescue was successful but Tony was beyond mad at Peter. Why did he always have to play a hero? What if the bullet had lodged into the kid's skull? Even thinking about it made his stomach clench painfully "What you should've done was to lay low for once. It's not your job to save every single life on this planet"

Peter frowned "Mr Stark this isn't the first time I've faced dangerous situation. It's a part of my job" 

Tony glared "Your freaking job is to stay alive!" 

Peter flinched as Tony continued in his rage "You do this every time Peter. Why can't you act normal for once. All we had to do attend the press conference and return home. No suits or no heroics needed. That's why I gave Happy an evening off too. But noooo..." the man taunted "... Spiderman is carrying the weight of the whole world so he has to go and risk his life every fucking day!" 

Peter pursed his lips, not understanding why was the man so angry "I was just trying to save her" 

"Ofcourse Peter. By the way, well done for almost giving me an heart attack" 

"Mr Stark please stop the car" 

"What?" 

"I can get back home on my own" 

Tony narrowed his eyes "We still have forty five kilometres to cover. You don't even have your suit" 

"I'll manage" Peter said stubbornly 

"Don't be childish Peter. We're on a highway. It won't be easy to even get a cab or lift" 

"It's clear that my presence is upsetting you .." 

"So now it's my fault?" 

Peter fisted his hands "Stop the car" 

"Fine! Be a stubborn baby. Amuse me on how are you planning to get back to city" Tony pressed on the gas pedal and pulled the car to the side of the road. He watched as Peter got out of the car without saying a word and close the door. Anger only overpowered his logical thoughts as he started driving, squishing the tiny voice in his head that said leaving the kid alone wasn't a good idea

Peter stared at the vacant spot with a frown. He really couldn't understand why Tony reacted this way. He knew the man would get upset whenever he put his life on danger but that usually lasted for few minutes and definitely not to this extent. Peter's shoulders hunched as he looked around in the darkness. He shouldn't have argued with Tony and getting out of the car in middle of the night was the dumbest thing he had ever done. The boy sighed and pulled his cell out to call Tony and apologize for his rudeness "Oh great.. No battey" he groaned stomping his foot "Well done Peter. You deserve an award for your foolishness" 

Peter yawned and dug his hands in his pockets. He was too tired and now just wanted to go back home and sleep. He looked to his right and then left hoping he could see a car coming and ask for lift but the highway seemed weirdly empty and quiet. The boy remembered that it was Halloween day so everyone would be celebrating the festival in their cozy home. A smile crept in his face when he remembered his childhood days, how he use to go for trick or treats from door to door and be a proud owner of variety of candies

Peter was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden loud thump. He turned to his right and again heard the same sound. The boy jogged towards the thick trees and tried to look beyond them. Walking further into the deep bushes, the teen reached near a cabin which was decorated with various candles and pumpkins giving it a very eerie look. But that was not what caught his attention 

Peter saw there was a pick up truck parked infront of the cabin and a couple of men were loading some cartons. Curiosity rushed inside the teenager's mind. What was in the cartons? Why work in the middle of deserted area? The boy decided to get to the bottom of the situation and looked around. He crept stealthily towards the back of the cabin. The teen continued paddling softly and kept his eyes focused on those men making sure they didnt see him. He reached near a window and took a peek inside. 

Peter saw the room was filled with many boxes and cartons. Upon noticing the empty room he quickly jumped inside and hid behind few boxes. He saw the two men return and grab another carton "Let's take a five minute break. I wanna smoke" 

"Okay. My arms are tired too" replied the second man

When the two men walked out, Peter moved out from his hiding place and went to open one of the carton "Oh my God" he whispered in shock, looking at the carton full of weapons. It was clear that these guys were smuggling weapons and that's why they choosed this place so no one could catch them. He needed to get out of here and inform Mr Sta..

Click

Peter's heart dropped to his stomach as he was roughly turned around by his shoulder. He gulped down a heavy lump, blinking at the two men who had returned and now were pointing their guns at him "Who are you?"

Tony crossed another mile but his insides were clenching with worry. Now that he had spend some time alone, his anger had slowly faded away. He shouldn't have yelled at Peter. The boy had done nothing wrong. Infact he should be proud of the kid, after all he did save a life. But seeing him inches away from sure death, scared the wits out of him. All morning he had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and it did when Peter pulled that crazy stunt. But that was over and Tony should be relieved that the situation didn't go out of control

Suddenly and out of blue Tony saw a small boy standing right in the middle of the road and his car was going to slam right into him. He shouted and honked simultaneously "Hey!" 

When the boy didn't move, Tony frantically hit the brakes and his car came to a halt just a few centimetres away from the kid. Tony burst out of the car and approached the boy "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see it's the main road!" he asked looking carefully 

The boy had deathly pale and white skin, blonde hair and black eyes. He looked barely more than ten and wore faded blue jeans and red shirt. The boy fixed his gaze on Tony and spoke "Go back" 

"What?" 

The boy repeated "Go back"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
